Animal Jam Music Videos
Videos "Everything is Awesome" The first AJVM was to the song "Everything is Awesome" from "The Lego Movie." It was made in the summer of 2016, between July and August. The characters featured are an otter and a deer. The otter say s all of the lines the female singers in the song sing, while the deer says all of the lines that are rapped. In the beginning, the otter sings the first fifteen seconds of the song in Jamaa Township, and then alternate between the Lost Temple of Zios, Crystal Sands, four of Adira's dens (Enchanted Hollow, Water Park, Fantasy Castle, and Restaurant), Appondale, the Flag Shop, Captain Melville's Juice Hut, Tierney's Aquarium, and the Sarepia Theater. This is the first AJMV that doesn't feature ending credits. "Gold" The second AJMV was to the song "Gold" by "Owl City." The exact date that it was filmed was unknown, but it was perceived to have been filmed in September of 2016. The characters featured are a penguin and a hyena. They both share the lines, and could almost be seen as singi''' ng it to each other. The locations of this video are largely in Adira's Fantasy Castle, but also feature clips from Jamaa Township, Crystal Sands, Sarepia Forest and its theater, the Lost Temple of Zios, and the Water Park. This is the second AJMV that doesn't feature ending credits. This AJMV can also be seen as two lesbian characters singing about each other (because of the character of the song, making constant references to love), but this was very unintended, and Adira might've changed the eyes of the penguin to resemble a guy, but that only would've lasted a scene or two. "Candy" "Discord" ''' Mistakes and Trivia * In the "Everything is Awesome" AJMV, at 1:49, there is an abrupt interruption by a white screen with blue words saying, "Greek Antiquities! AJ won't let this word XD". This phrase was probably blocked because it made a reference to a real-life place, "Greek." Because of privacy concerns, this was probably censored. Also, there must've been a typo with the last sentence, and Adira probably intended to say, "AJ won't let me use this word XD". * Starting at 2:13 at the fast paced scene in Jamaa Township, the avatar Adira used can be barely scene behind an arctic wolf that quickly disappeared and an eagle and a falcon. The character was a raccoon with a big green hat with a dark red rim. The raccoon is light brown with darker brown swirls. * There was an intended scene cut out that was going to use the location of the Summer Carnival, but that was scrapped because there were too many people there and they were constantly chatting and questioning the character's lyrics. * In the "Gold" AJMV, at 0:31, "Nothing is gonna stop you now." is misspelled in the video as "Nothing is gonna stop you know." * The reason that Adira used the penguin was because of the line, "Stand up and take a bow". The penguin in Animal Jam bowed during one of its actions, and so that's why it was used. Adira had no intention to use it in the first place.